Lucky America
by greenman136
Summary: what if the girls went to America but something went wrong can they over come it?
1. Chapter 1

Lucky America

"Alright it almost break time. I want everyone to have a safe break" Kuroi announced

"Yes~ teacher," the students gowned then the bell rung

"Alright it lunch time have a good day" Kuroi said as she left. Kagami entered the class and sat with her friends "Break is almost here what are you guys gonna do?" Kagami asked

"Play WoW all day!" Konata shouted. "Why did I see that coming? How about you Miyuki are you going over seas again?" Kagami asked

"Sadly, no I don't think we're going this year. Are you going to do work at your Shrine?" Miyuki asked

"No, me and Tsukasa don't have to this year" Kagami said

"Looks like no one has anything to do" Tsukasa said. Just like the conversation rest of the day went by fast and it was after school

"Sorry guys, I have to go to work bye now" Konata said. "Ok bye" Kagami said. "Farewell" Miyuki waved "bye-nee" Tsukasa cheered. Konata got home from work "Welcome home. Here Konata you got mail." Sojiro said handing her envelopes.

"Oh thanks dad. Bill, bill, junk, more junk, huh? What's this?" Konata looked at the envelope, opened it, read it

"Oh man I got to tell everyone about this!" Konata excitedly said as she reach for her phone and dialed the Hiiragi household, she noised the time on her screen "Eleven forty nine their all asleep by now maybe I'll tell them tomorrow." Konata decided to get up early and waited for her friends at school When Miyuki showed up.

"Good morning Konata you're here awfully early," Miyuki said

"Miyuki look!" Konata showed the letter and explained it.

"My that is good" Miyuki replied then the Hiiragi twins showed up.

"What's so good?" Kagami asked.

"Well…what if I were to tell you we could go to America" konata cheered.

"WHAT CAN MIYUKI AFFORD IT?" Kagami yelled.

"No I'm not that wealthy it's all Konata's idea." Miyuki defended "Oh…how?" Kagami questioned "With this" Konata held a letter up.

"Congratulates **Konata Izumi!** You won first prize in our drawing. Your prize is five tickets to America" Kagami read aloud

"Well that's good and all but we don't know

English that good besides the basics…and the cuss words"

"Relax I got that covered, I'm inviting Patricia, she is American you know and if we practice the language I'm sure well welled get by" Konata explained

"We don't have enough time! Only a week to learn a language and what about money?" Kagami countered

"Well like you said we have one week to gather money and study the language and it's perfect no one is doing anything so why not? Anything, can happen. hell we might lose our virginity," Konata cheered while everyone turning red

"T-that is not the reason were going" Kagami yelled then Patricia arrived. "Hey why are you guys red?"

"Hey Patricia are you doing anything over break? I was wondering if you like to come to America with us?" Konata asked. "Um…Let me see if I'm busy but most likely I'm not. I think I can make it," Patricia said

"Great let us know by tomorrow," Konata said then added "and you three ask your parents for permission ok?"

"Ok" the three them of said.

Later that day

"Hey mom, dad we need to ask you something," Kagami called.

"Yes dear?" Miki asked

"Um listen me and Tsukasa are planning to go to America. We are asking if we can go," Kagami said

"Really who's going?" Miki asked

"Well me, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Konata, and maybe Patricia," Kagami listed.

"No grown ups are going? Who's paying for the tickets?" Miki asked

"Konata won them at a drawing."

"well let me and your father talk about this well tell you in the morning" Miki said

"Ok" and with that Tsukasa and Kagami went to bed.

Meanwhile

"Mother, I wish to discuss something with you," Miyuki said, "What is it dear are you pregnant or are you being bullied again?" Yukari teased "Um no what gave you that idea?"

Miyuki said "No reason" Yukari said

"Mother may I go to America with my friends?" Miyuki asked. "Oh…Ok I want you to have a good time while your over there," Yukari said.

"Mother aren't you going to ask who coming or how long we'll stay?" Miyuki asked.

"Well my little girl is honest she wouldn't do something to disappoint her mother," Yukari said while hugging her only daughter.

"Thank you mother," Miyuki said hugging her back.

Morning

"Tsukasa, Kagami" Tadao called both of them, raced down to the living room. "I've decided you can go on three conditions: oneI don't want you doing anything stupid or dangers twoI want you to call me everyday where you are and what your doing and this is for the both of you threetake careof each other. Are we clear?"

"Clear," the both of them said. "I pulled some strings and got you extra shifts at the Shrine for money. me and your mother will chip in as well." Tadao said

"Thank you guys," they said as Kagami and Tsukasa begin to hug their mother and father.

Meanwhile

"Hey Konata, it's me Patricia. Listen I can go, where are we going?"

"We are going to **California****," **Konata said

"Yay I always wanted to go there. Anyways my shift is about to start I got to go bye"

"Bye" Konata shut her phone until off ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Miyuki speaking. I can go just checking in. Any news on the Hiiragi twins?"

"No, but hopefully they say yes," Konata said. "Well, I just called to confirm my presence good bye" Miyuki said and hung up the phone. Then the twins called.

"Konata we can go just tell us what we are goanna do?"

"Well I wanted to go to Disneyland and sex flags," Konata said

"Wait did you say sex flags!?" Kagami asked

"What, no I said six flags…I can tell someone looking forward to a little something or something big depend on how she wants it," Konata teased holding in her laugh. "S-shut up I just misheard, ok?" Kagami said

One week later

(the day of the flight)

"Bye mom, bye dad." The Hiiragi twins waved off "Farewell mother," Miyuki said. "Bye dad" Konata said as they passed the metal detector as they waited at the waiting center "I believe how big this place is. Look Tsukasa Iron Chef is on and the main ingredient is BALSAMIC VINEGAR" Konata said pointing at a t.v." Oh balsamic vinegar" Tsukasa said "we might be here for a while you guys can go ahead we got an hour to kill" Konata said.

"Fine but don't take too long," Kagami said

45 minutes later

"Oh we got to go Tsukasa" Konata announced as she pulled her luggage

"Wait for me!" Tsukasa said Konata saw Kagami board the plan form afar "come on were almost there" Konata said. "Made it" Konata handed her ticket the ticket collector.

"wrong side Bob" work pointed out "sorry I'm new at this" bob said as he stamp the right side and stamp Tsukasa's once on the plane they looked for there seats and sat in them and looked around for the rest of her friends when she saw Kagami hair a few rows ahead of them then the sleep got to her "maybe I shouldn't have play all last night" Konata said closing her eyes and slept Tsukasa was asleep before Konata due to her odd sleep pattern

"Good morning everyone I'm Frank and I will be you pilot for the day we will arrive in America in fourteen hours so sit back and enjoy the flight. Well be in **Arizona**in no time."

Author's note

Sorry if it's a little long next chapter is…its a secret

please review and else Konata will kiss you (evil laugh)

Konata-what I didn't agree with this


	2. Chapter 2 The good'o USA

Author's note

Ok in this chapter some words are going to be _italic_ that's because the characters are talking in a foreign language also note some sentences are going to have bad grammar I did this is done on _Purpose_ also I edited the first chapter if someone could tell me how to upload that one that be great and last I will try to say "said" less often. Said the author err I mean. The author explained

(_Fun fact_: my original idea was that the airport mistakes them as a terrorist group but that's already been done *cough* Harold and Kumar *cough* oh excuse me)

The Good'o U.S.A

"Fine but don't take to long" Kagami said leaving Konata and her sister behind

"We should change our money" Patricia pointing to a booth that read money converter

"Hello how can I help you" the cashier asked "Can you change these bills for us?" Patricia asked handing her a stack of colored bills for a slightly less stack of bills that are green then everyone changed there yen for dollars

"Wow so this how American money looks like" Kagami said looking at picture of Benjamin Franklin then Kagami stomach started to growl "hey want to grab something to eat?" Kagami asked while holding her stomach in embarrassment

"sure it's beats cheep airplane food" Patricia said as they walked down the area looking for a decent place to eat

"look that place looks like it has eatable food there" Miyuki pointed at a small restaurant as they walked in

"Wait does anyone have money" Kagami said as the other two looked in there purse

"I guess we cashed all of our money" Patricia chuckled they all went back to the booth exchange some dollars just enough to buy something to eat and went back to the restaurant sat down by the window and ordered there meal

"Hey what do you think Konata and Tsukasa are doing right now" Miyuki asked

"Well I hope there on the plane and not glued to the t.v…but since they both like to cook I doubt there on the plane" Kagmi said

"we should hurry if we plan to catch the flight" Miyuki said looking at her pocket watch as they hurried to the plane they stopped and waited twenty minutes by the port

"Were are they?" Kagami angerly asked "I wish I brought my phone"

"I'm sure they are on the plane" Miyuki said

"**Yeah Konata wouldn't miss this for Haruhi's new world" Patricia said **

"What?" Kagmi questioned

"sorry wrong term, listen we have to go the plane is about to leave I'm sure she in there" Patricia said

"fine" Kagami gave in handing the ticket collector her ticket

"enjoy your flight to **California" **the ticket collector said

Later

(Konata's side)

"_Hey wake up…wake up_" a sweet voice said

"uhh mom is that you?" Konata muttered as she open her eyes to she her mom in front of her "mom" Konata yelled as her vision cleared it was only a Flight attendant was there

"_I'm sorry honey I'm not your mom" _the attendant said and left

Konata looked around the empty plane "why didn't Kagami wake us up?" Konata thought "hey Tsukasa wake up were here" Konata shaking Tsukasa

"I don't wana go to school today Kagami" Tsukasa muttered

"wake up" Konata slap the upside of her head

"I'm sorry kag- hey" Tsukasa said while rubbing the back of her head

"come on lets go" Konata unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her luggage Tsukasa did the same

"why didn't kagami wake us up" Tsukasa asked

"I don't know we'll ask her" as they exited they spotted Kagami sitting at a waiting chair looking out the window "Kagami…hey Kagami" Konata called but got no answer "hey fatty" still no response

"Let's go walk to her" Tsukasa suggested as they walked to her Konata placed her hand on her shudder

"Trying to ignoring us huh" Konata said as the girl turned her head Konata was shocked to see it was not Kagami

"_do I know you?" _the girl asked

"oh I'm sorry" konata bowed

"_what? Talk English" _the girlsaid then Konata realized she hasn't study the language all week she turned to Tsukasa

"something wrong Tsukasa do you know English?" Konata asked

"n-no I was going to study but I kept putting it off" Tsukasa said looking a little scared

"Well form English class do you remember anything" Konata said

"no I don't remember what about you?" Tsukasa asked

"you know I always slept in there" Konata said "stay here im going to look around" she ran for a good ten minutes look everywhere for her fiends, she started to panic so she ran back to Tsukasa "are you sure you don't know any English?"

"no I'm sorry" Tsukasa apologize

"That's ok" konata pulled out a book and read it for five minutes "ok" konata went to a tanned man

"_hello do know were Konata at?" _Konata said as she was filled with hope knowing she did a dissent job of translating

"_Lo siento no hablo Inglés" (i'm sorry i don't speak English) _the tanned man said and left

"Jerk, anyways lets try again" konata headed to an employee and reading on her way over there

"_hello do know were Konata at?" _asked Konata

"_excuse me?" _the employee asked

"_What place im I" _Konata said

"_why __**phoenix Arizona" **_the employee answered Konata dropped her book

"_no no me go __**California" **_Konata said

"_are you saying you got on the wrong plane"_ the employee asked

"_yes"_ Konata agreed

"_ok let me see your ticket_" the employee asked

"_ticket?" _konata confusedly said

"_yes your ticket"_ the employee hold up a ticket to demonstrate konata looked for the in her pockets empty them and put stuff on the desk like yen, DS games, a DS, and a piece of candy until she fond her ticket and handed to the employee the employee took it and read it

"_yep you were on the wrong plane we can get you the next plane around the morning" _ the employee turned to the computer and typed in fights for **California**he also noticed her money as she put it back in her pocket

"_well your in luck next plane leaves in twenty minutes" _ the employee said

"_great me tell fiend news" _konata started to run

"_wait how many are there?"_

"_me also Tsukasa_" konata said

"_just two people?" _ the employee asked

"_yes_" Konata agreed

"_well that changes everything your next flight won't be until…nine in the morning do you want me to do that for you?" _the employee asked

"_yes"_ and konata was off

"_wait you forgot to change you money there's a money converter at the end of this hall" _the employee pointed down the hall and konata noted

"well what they say?"Tsukasa asked

"we won't be getting out of here today so we have to spend the night at a hotel" Konata explained

"why can't we stay here?" Tsukasa asked

"well look at the time" konata pointing at a clock "it's almost nine if we stay here we have to wait twelve hours here it's gonna get boring"

"well what about money we forgot to change it" Tsukasa asked

"there's a money converter down this hall" konata said the both of them grab there luggage and began to walked down the hall stop at this booth a person handing out money

"_can change please" _Konata handed him both Konata's and Tsukasa

"_Sure here you go have a nice night" _as he waved them good bye

Once they were outside a hot air hit them

"god it's hot how can anyone live with this weather" konata complained that wasn't the important question it was were to head now

"_excuse me were hotel" _konata asked a man

"_oh it's somewhere over there" _the man pointed east

"well let's start heading there" as they walked about five miles the neighborhood started to look dangers

"are we there yet? Can we rest?" Tsukasa whined

"no this place doesn't look friendly we shou-" konata words were interrupted by bumping in to a man

"_sorry"_ konata said she tried to go around him but was blocked she tried going around again but was blocked off again

"_Evening lades why are you out this late?" _the man asked then two more men came form behind before they can say anything the both of them got garb them Konata and Tsukasa fought and screamed but men over powered them and covered there mouth and drag them to a dark ally

"_Hide there_ _luggage" _one of the men saidthe man with sunglass went to hide there luggage by throwing in a bush then he coming back

"_well shall we get started which one should we take first?" _the man with the dark hoodie asked

"_lets take the one that looks like a girl" _the man with sunglass said as he garb Tsukasa wrist and pushed her in to a wall her back pointed toward him

"you leave her alone or else" konata yelled

"_well it looks like we some Chinese girls with us you know I have a little asin fetish_" said the man pining konata to wall

"heeeelp" konata yelled

"_now now_ _be quiet_" then the man pulled out a knife "_im not like those two I like to play with my girls" _

Konata look over were Tsukasa was and the two men they stop to watch there friend and konata then she felt a sharp pain in her arm

"auhhhhhhhhhhh" Konata yelled form the top of her lungs she watched the knife slowly going in her arm which was bleeding. Blood dripped form her hand he continued to push in his knife Konata let out a scream

"_shut up" _he pulled out his knife turned her around "_ready for some fun" _ he said while unbuckling his belt

Author's note

O_O I didn't know I was that dark

Konata-man your so dark you make the night look like a joke

Greenman136-queit you

A Gasmask guy-Greenman come to the dark side

Greenman136-is there food and air conducer

A Gasmask guy-um sure


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting uncle Kagami

Author's note

Sorry about the wait…but I'm a small time Author so no one gives a hoot one of the befits of being a small time Author anyways here's chapter 3 enjoy

Meeting Uncle Kagami

"Do you see them?" Kagami look around the plane from her seat

"Relax I'm sure there in the back somewhere" Patricia said from behind Kagami seat

"How can you be so sure" Kagami said with raised voice

"Kagami, Patricia right try to clam your self please" Miyuki begged. Kagami felt bad for raising her voice

"I'm sorry guys I'm getting worried over nothing" Kagami said "well we got fourteen hours to go what do you guys want to do?"

"How about we play duck duck goose or Marco polio" Patricia suggested

"Um no thanks" Kagami said she then decided to finish her novel

Later

(Konata's side)

Konata could believe what was happing "if I don't do something me and Tsukasa will be…" Konata didn't want to finish her thought then a voice said

"Now's your chance do it now" Konata somehow knew what it meant she did a back kick as hard she could Luckily it contacted with the man's manhood and he let go of her

"_aw you bi-_" the man said while holding himself and falling to the ground Konata used this opportunity to free Tsukasa by tackling one the men they both fell to the ground Konata landed on top him she started to scratch and punch him in the face he then manage to switch position

"_your ganna pay for that" _he said Konata felt around the ground until she felt a bottle she grab the neck of it and swung it at his head it made contact he then fell on top of her, motionless she quickly pushed him aside got up on her feet still holding the bottle's neck she looked at the man holding Tsukasa

"you want some of this?!" Konata pointed the sharp edges at him

"_Hey_ _is there a problem" _a voice from behind yelled Konata quickly turn around there stood a man he noticed the remains of the bottle in her hand and the loose pants worn by the men

"_I'm calling the cops_" he then reach for his phone

"_Crap let's get out of here" _one of the men said he grab his unconscious friend and started to run the other way the man that Konata kicked soon followed

"_hey come back" _he started to chase after them but stop when Konata held the sharp edges at him "_whoa im here to help you"_ he noticed the blood coming from her arm "_oh my god your bleeding do you need to go to the hospital let me call you an ambulance" _he started dialing 911 but before he could hit call Konata slapped the phone out of his hands

"No hospitals" Konata muttered

"Konata he's trying to help you" Tsukasa said

"I said no hospitals that's…that's where mom died im not goanna die at a hospital" Konata yelled

"no one said your goanna die" Tsukasa cried Konata dragged Tsukasa back to there luggage

"_wait your not getting out of here" _the man said Konata found her luggage she opened one of them and pulled out a shirt she rolled up her sleeves only to see a hole with red liquid coming out "_hey are you listening to me" _man asked "back off" Konata pushed him he tripped over a rock and fell on the sidewalk hitting his head on the floor he laid there motionless

"Konata you killed him" Tsukasa said Konata walked over to his body placed her fingers on his neck

"relax he's just knock out" Konata confirmed and she cleaned of the blood and warped the shirt around her wound "let's go before they come back" Tsukasa followed once in awhile they stop so konata can get some air Tsukasa wanted to say something, anything but was sacred to Konata broke the silence

"Tsukasa are you alright? Did they touch you or…"

"No…they didn't I'm lucky you were here to protect me what about you did they touch you?" Tsukasa asked

"no thankfully I'm fine" Konata continue to walk they stopped at a building that look like a hotel Konata took another shirt out of luggage and wore it over her blood stained one then they walked in

"_Hello me like one room two bed_" Kanta read from her book

"ok that will be sixty five dollars" the casher said Konata handed her random bills until she thought it was enough the casher handed most of the bills back to her and her room keys they walked to the elevator Tsukasa pushed the button floor they were on Konata exited first then Tsukasa they walked down the hallway to there room slid the card in and opened the door Konata let her luggage fall anywhere in the doorway she went to one of the beds and sat not it not saying anything Tsukasa put her and Konata luggage in the closet then went to sit on her bed the both of them sat in silence for what same like hours

"Tsukasa we should go to sleep soon" Konata didn't even face her when she said it

"Ok let me just call my dad I promised him I would call him when I landed" Tsukasa reached for the phone and dialed her parents number

"Just don't tell him what happened" Konata said

"I can't lie to him"

"But you got to"

"Why?" Tsukasa questioned Konata didn't say anything

"Hello?" a voice said for the phone Tsukasa recognize the voice

"Oh hey dad it's me Tsukasa just wanted to call"

"Hey did you arrive safely?"

"Um not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and Konata got on the wrong plane so were at some other state"

"Well what about your sister did she make it"

"I don't know…"

"Tsukasa is something wrong" Tsukasa didn't responded "Tsukasa hello are you there?"

"Oh sorry something on my mind" Tsukasa replayed the event in her mind of what happened hours ago

"What's wrong you sound kind of scared" Tadao asked

"Wrong?" Tsukasa look over to konata she gave a signal not to tell him "nothing is wrong it's just were just a I'm little scared that we got lost, oh but don't worry I'm in a hotel with Konata so I'll be aright"

"You sure? You don't sound aright" Tadao asked

"Yeah I'm alright" Tsukasa said

"Alright then I got to go I love you"

"Love you too dad" Tsukasa almost hung up until "Wait dad I lied I'm not alright…"

"What happened did you get lost by yourself?"

"No…dad me and konata were…" Tsukasa trailed off

"Were what?"

"Almost sexual assaulted" Tsukasa voice cracked

"Are you ok? Did they do anything? Did they hurt you?" Tadao questioned

"No I'm fine…I don't want to talk about it any more" Tsukasa started to cry

"What about the wrong plane was that a lie too? Is everyone alright?" Tadao asked

"No it's not. me and Konata did take the wrong plane and she alright she help me during the…" Tsukasa said though her tears

"Tsukasa I want you and Kagami to come back here I'm not goanna let my daughter's be in a horrible place like that" Tadao demanded

"But dad I can't leave not till the end of this week"

"Then I well buy a new ticket so you can back home"

"Dad listen it could happened to anyone"

"But it happened to you I'm buying a ticket home for you and your sister"

"dad listen it could happened anywhere even at home just let me stay here with my fiends it maybe our only time we have for each other after we gradate were goanna go our separate ways please dad let me stay" Tsukasa cried heavier

"Well alright don't cry anymore just be careful call me every night"

"Thank you dad I will"

"Listen I got to go I love you bye"

"Bye dad oh one more thing if Kagami calls tell her to what for us at the airport" Tsukasa hung up and wiped away her tears she look over to Konata "I'm sorry Konata I had to tell him"

"It's ok you would have told him sooner or later" Konata said "we should properly go to sleep" Konata turn off the lights then went under her bed's covers and turn off the lamp

The room was dark Tsukasa laid there in her bed looking at the ceiling of the hotel she replayed what happened and what could have happened an hour has passed Tsukasa was sill thinking when she herd someone sobbing she looked over were it was coming from it was from Konata bed

"is she crying?" Tsukasa thought "I should say something, but what" she turned her head the other way so she wouldn't have to face her "maybe I should leave her alone" she the heard the cries getting louder like they were next to her

"Hey Tsukasa can sleep with you tonight" Konata asked Tsukasa was surprised by the question

"Uh sure" Tsukasa didn't move or budge Konata lifted the covers and got under them she laid next Tsukasa and hugged Tsukasa. Tsukasa jumped when she was hugged

"I'm sorry is this uncomfortable for you" Konata asked

"No…it's fine" Tsukasa quietly said Konata moved more closer to her friend. Konata legs were rubbing against Tsukasa legs Tsukasa heart raced every time there legs touch Konata kept moving around she pushed her knees forward till they were in a fetal position then a long silence

"Hey Tsukasa you awake" Konata asked

"Yeah I'm up" Tsukasa said

"Good I wanted you awake for this" Konata whispered in her friend ear as she began to kiss her neck

"Ko-Konata what are you doing?" Konata didn't answer she just continued Tsukasa heart started to race with every kiss Konata then targeted her ear numbing on it at first then licking it "Konata…please stop" Tsukasa pleaded Konata stopped

"your so cute when you beg" Koanta pointed out then she got on top of her. Tsukasa was now in between Konata thighs she tired getting her off she put up a very weak fight. Konata was looking down at her "don't fight it just close your eyes" Konata face started to move closer to Tsukasa face. Tsukasa did what she was told closed her eye and moved forward

"Konata"

"Tsukasa… Tsukasa… Tsukasa" Konata voice grew louder as everything started to fade

"You wake…don't leave me" Konata cried Tsukasa woke up from her dream

"What is it Konata I'm not leaveing" Tsukasa turned to comfort her friend "hey what's wrong"

"This is asking a little bit much but…can you stay up with me until I fall asleep" Konata asked

"Sure…" Tsukasa said she began to move close till Konata was facing at her chest "there there you're safe" Tsukasa rest her chin on Konata head she then thought about that dream "what did it mean?...why did I dream about it? Should I tell Konata…no but who can I tell" Tsukasa looked down Konata was already asleep. "I must have lost time in my thoughts" she continued to stare at Konata "she really cute when she sleeping" Tsukasa thought "wait cute? What I'm I saying? Why do I feel different now?" she then realized what this means "do I…no that can be" the sleep bug got to her as she slowly drifted to sleep

Konata was the first to wake up she look over at the clock "six fifty we still have time" she looked over at Tsukasa who was still asleep "I should let her sleep maybe some tv will clam me down" she tuned on the T.V. turning down the volume so it wouldn't wake Tsukasa she searched though all the channels "man are all of these are in English" she stopped at what looked like an amine "this will have to do for now…what is this I never seen this before" Konata continued to watch a the Coyote trying to get the _Road Runner _

_The coyote lit a stick of dynamite and threw it at the Road Runner but the road runner was too fast and out ran it. the dynamite rolled down the hill till it got under a rock the dynamite exploded sending the rock flying towards the coyote. The coyote started to run he noticed the rock shadow the rock was above him he ran in circles but the rock followed his every move he look up to see were it was he then fell off the cliff _

_Konata was laughing during the act. Tsukasa woke up from the noise _

_"What time is it?" Tsukasa sleepily said Konata looked over at the clock _

_"Its time to head out" Konata turned off the T.V and started to grub her luggage she tossed Tsukasa stuff at her _

_"Hey careful I have some stuff there" Tsukasa was blushing a little _

_"Why are you blushing you have something you don't want me to see" Konata playfully teased _

_"No…it nothing" Tsukasa said "why I'm I blushing it just konata" thought Tsukasa as they head out Konata remembered something she went to the bathroom _

_"free mouth wa-" Konata was interrupted by bumping into the door way with her arm they both watched as Konata arm sleeve slowly starting to get red "man this was my f_avorite shirt_" Konata went back inside the bathroom to clean her wound as she was she stared at the cut then a flash back came to her of the events that happened last night when she was done____she looked at the water mixed with blood "why us?" Koanta thought and exited _

_"Konata are you sure your ok" Tsukasa aksed_

_"don't worry about it just a flesh wound" _

_"if you say so" they make sure not to forget anything and went to the front desk and returned the key _

_"Thank you for staying" __the _receptionist said and headed out as they were walking Konata asked a question

"Why don't you want to go back home I would understand if you went"

_"No that ok I want to stay" Tsukasa said_

_"Are you sure you want to stay it might get worse" Konata reasoned _

_"That's ok im here thick and thin that's what friendship is for" Tsukasa stated Konata just look at the ground "why aren't you going home"_

_"well I invited everyone to this trip I can't bail out now" Konata said they were near the street of last night event they both decided not to take that street but to take another street even if it's the long way when they arrived at the airport _

_"Well say good bye to this dump" Konata said looking back and headed inside_

_"I'm sure it a nice pla-" Tsukasa didn't finished because she knew Konata was right_

_They headed to the desk for there tickets lucky it was the same _employee as yesterday

_"Oh hi are you here for your tickets " __ Konata pull out her book and responded with_

_"Yes I came for tickets"_

_"__well the airport did some research and determined it was the airport fault that you took the wrong plane" __Konata looked confused "__this means you get to fly first class for free"_

_"Thank you" __Konata bowed and was handed two tickets for first class handed for the port they made sure it was the right plane by asking the ticket stumper then bored the plane and sat down_

_"Wow these seat are better then the other ones" Tsukasa said _

_"__Hello folks I'm Ed your pilot we'll be in __**California **__in about an hour so si-_

"Ok were on the right plane" Konata confirmed the plane started moving Tsukasa was getting scared by the fast movement

"Here" Konata hand her hand "you can hold my hand if you want" Tsukasa _blushed at the offer _

_"s-sure thanks Konata" she reached for her hand slowly her heart raced as she drew closer to Konata hand until they latched "her hand are so soft and warm…wait what I'm thinking she my best friend and nothing more" _

_"You think they're waiting for us at the airport" Konata ruined Tsukasa thoughts_

_"Huh?" out of her daze_

_"You knew we have no plan when we get there just hope your dad told them to wait at the airport…you did tell him what time were leavening right?" Konata questioned the look in Tsukasa eye told her answer_

_"I'm sorry Konata"_

_"It's ok just call your dad again" Konata said_

_"Right" Tsukasa wondered what these feelings meant for the rest of the filght _

_"Alright were here" Konata got up but was tugged back down "um Tsukasa you can let go of my hand now"_

_"Oh I'm sorry" Tsukasa apologized "have we been holding hands the whole time?" Tsukasa thought they both garbed their luggage and headed out to see none of their friends _

_"Let's wait here for awhile" Konata suggested a good fifteen minutes gone by when they heard a _familiar voice

"Hey guys over here" they turned to see Patricia running to them "where have you been?"

"Somewhere called Arizona" Konata answered "where is everyone?"

"oh they're looking for you somewhere else…did something happen Kagami looks mad" Patricia asked Tsukasa and Konata looked at each other

"no nothing happened" Konata lied

"anyways lets go meet up with every one else" Patricia said and everyone headed outside "well were here every one will come by shortly"

"Konata, Tsukasa" a soft voice said

"Miyuki" both girls cheered and ran over to hug their friend after giving greeting Miyuki Kagami was seen afar she spotted them and ran towards

"Tsukasa are you ok? Are you hurt? Don't worry I'm here" Kagami said she look over at Konata "you…" Kagami anger rose "You bi-" she pushed Konata as hard could Konata backed into a pole Kagami clanged her fist and was ready to hit but was pulled back by Patricia

"Hey what's wrong with you!?" Patricia yelled

"Let me go I'll teach her a lessen!" Kagami struggled to free her self

"Let her go" Konata sadly said

"What are you crazy!?" Patricia yelled

"I deserve it…" Konata said

"Konata you're bleeding" Miyuki pointed to her arm

"Kagami don't blame Konata for what happened it wasn't her fault she worse off then me with that arm" Tsukasa look her sister in the eye Kagami looked at her sister then at Konata her anger disappeared when she saw the red part of Konata arm

"I'm sorry Konata I overreacted…can you forgive me" Kagami asked in a soft voice

"Yeah…your forgiven" Konata said while pulling out a hanger shift

_"How bad is it" Kagami asked_

_"Its just a flesh wound" Konata began to clean the red off her_

_"Flesh wounds don't bleed that easily" Kagami argued_

_"Relax video game characters gone though worse" Konat finished cleaning _

_"That because they're not real or just take a heath pack and be fine but you look hurt" Kagami said _

"I'm fine see no more red coming out" Konata pointed out "well let get out of here I want to take a bath"

"Right…_taxi_" Patricia yelled and waved her hand soon a car with the words Taxi on it the trunk pop up Konata and Tsukasa throw the luggage in and jumped in. Patricia gave some street address to the diver and the car started to move the girls enjoy the view of the city watching in aw Konata noticed her arm was getting wet she looked at it

"Crap not again why can't it stop" Konata thought to her self when no one was look she cleaned with hanger shift and quickly hid it soon they reached a hotel all of them got off after get the luggage out they headed in side went to the Elevator Patricia pushed the button for their room when they once they were at the room Patricia garb her friends luggage

"here let me get that for you" and put it with the rest of the luggage "well were goanna spend a week here so we need some food and six hands is enough too carry it all lets look for a supermarket near by…Konata is out cause of her arm and someone has to stay with her in case she bleeds again everyone agree?"

"Yes" they all cheered

"Ok…how about Tsukasa stays with Konata" Patricia said "are you ok with that Tsukasa"

"Yeah I don't mind staying" Tsukasa agreed

"Well aright then let's head out" Patricia said then Kagami, Miyuki, and Patricia left

"You better take a bath first Tsukasa" Konata suggested

"Ok" Tsukasa agreed she went to the bath room took off her clothes filled the tub with warm water and got inside "maybe this is a good time to think about theses new feelings…where should I start? Why is it so hard for me? Maybe I should talk to her about this" Tsukasa thought she looked at the light above her and relaxed she got up and towel her self off and opened the door "Konata I need to talk to you about something…Kon-" Tsukasa was interrupted when she felt something wet on her foot she examined it

"oh my god blood" she noticed a small trail of it she followed it soon. the drops of blood got bigger and bigger they were smudged on the walls when Tsukasa reached a door with a red hand print on it she slowly opened it and was scared to see Konata face down. her body surrounded in blood

Author's note

Yay a long chapter done I hope you like the story line so far. specking of planes I was thinking why doesn't anybody do a cross over with Lucky Star with Lost *looks at you*

You the reader- why are you looking at me? Why don't you do it. Its your idea

Greenman136- well I don't watch lost and besides you do better storys then me. also

**Review Review Review Review Review Review** please I need to know what im doing wrong and right if you like the story or not


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the

Welcome to the…

Tsukasa stared in horror as her friend was swimming in her own blood

"Ko-Konata…" no response Tsukasa ran over to Konata and knelt beside her "Konata…" Tsukasa said as tears rolled down her face. she flipped over Konata and held her in her arms

Konata blank eyes right back at her "Konata…Konata…Konata wake up please" the tears hit Konata face. Tsukasa brushed Konata hair "wake…up please" no response Tsukasa cried in Konata chest.

Konata slowly rose her head and looked at Tsukasa. Konata opened her mouth and bit Tsukasa in the shoulder.

"Konata what are you doing!?" Tsukasa struggled with Konata. Tsukasa managed to push off Konata "What is wrong with you. That's not fun…ny" Tsukasa felt blood running down her arm Tsukasa looked at her arm and saw a small piece of skin was missing form her shoulder she quickly got up "you-you-you bit me…" Konata didn't responsed instead she slowly got up her Head looking down. Konata then looked at Tsukasa "Konata…are yo-" Tsukasa noticed that Konata was chewing on something "Konata are you eating…my skin" Konata swallowed the skin

"You did this to me" Konata said

"Did what?" Tsukasa asked. Konata ran towards her

Tsukasa opened her eyes and let out her last breath she swallowed some water. she waved her arms and legs till she felt the side of the tub she pulled herself up and cough up the water

"Tsukasa are you ok in there?" Konata asked form behind the door

"Yeah *cough* I ju-*cough*" Konata opened the door

"are you sur-"

"Ahhh~ get out" Tsukasa covered her chest Konata instantly closed the door

"Um…sorry…yeah…im a go now…" Konata awkwardly said and walked off when Tsukasa heard Konata walk away she looked at the water

"It…was a dream" Tsukasa sighed in relief she got out of the tub and dried her self off she opened the door and went to a near by room. she realize that something missing she was too lazy and embarrassed to go get it "Konata" Tsukasa called "Yeah" "Can you do me a favor?" "Um…depends what is it?" "Can you hand me my bag?" "Ok" Konata walked over to the bags "lets see…ah here it is" Konata picked up a yellow bag and walked back to the room and opened the door "he…re" Konata walked on Tsukasa drying off her legs "h-hey don't just walk in" Tsukasa fumbled for her towel to cover herself "I don't know why your getting all shy we take baths together back home so theres nothing I haven't seen" Konata said "But you don't walk in while I'm changing" Tsukasa said "True…" Konata tossed the bag on the bed and walked out the room when Tsukasa got done changing she sat on the bed and look at her hands. Thinking about her mystery feelings for Konata "Maybe I'll think about this later" Tsukasa thought to her self she walked out the room to look for Konata "Konata…where are you?" Tsukasa called "Over here…I'm on the balcony" Tsukasa walked over to the balcony she saw Konata looking out in the city. Tsukasa stood next to her Otaku friend. Konata let out a little chuckle "What's so funny?" Tsukasa asked "This reminds me of the first time we met" Konata said "How?" "Well…you met me on the school's balcony" "No I didn't" Tsukasa said Konata started to laugh "I know you didn't…but do you remember the first time we met?" Konata asked. "Yeah…during role call" Tsukasa looked up at the sky Flash Back "Alright next" Ms Kuroi said Tsukasa was not paying attention. Instead she was going over on what she was going to say "Hey!" Kuroi yelled Tsukasa jumped form her seat the whole class started to laugh at her "Aw great my first day of High school and I'm already the class clown" Tsukasa thought to her self "Now settled down class lets be nice" Kuroi said the class started to get quiet "ok go on dear tell us your name" Tsukasa stood and looked around "Alright be confident" Tsukasa told herself "My-my-my" Tsukasa stuttered the class started to giggle Ms Kuroi hushed and the class was quiet "Go on dear" Ms Kuroi said Tsukasa nodded "My name is Tsukasa Hiiragi pleased to meet you" Tsukasa bowed "See that wasn't so hard now was it…alright next" Tsukasa sat in her seat and look behind her. She watched a blue hair girl stand up "aright tell us your name" "My name is not important, any time-travelers, aliens, or esp-" Ms Kuroi threw piece of chalk which interrupted the blue hair "Take this seriously or else you wont make any friends" Ms Kuroi yell the whole class started to laugh again. "EVERYONE BE QUITE" and the whole class suddenly fell quiet "and you" she pointed at the blue haired one "unless you want detention I suggest you say your name" "My name is Konata Izumi…hope to have a good year with all of you" Bowed and took her seat as after the other students introduce them self's Ms Kuroi looked at the clock "Well we still have some time left I'll let guys talk for the rest of class" Tsukasa turned around "Um…hi" Tsukasa shyly said "Hello~…are you here to tell me that you're a time traveler" Konata asked "No…what was that all about?" Tsukasa asked "Well…I was just bored" Konata said "Oh…ok" Tsukasa turned around she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around "Hey do know anybody from this class?" Konata asked Tsukasa looked around the class "No what about you?" Tsukasa asked "Me nether…do you want to friends?" Konata asked Tsukasa eyes glowed at the offer "Sure that be great" Tsukasa said "this day isn't so bad, I mean I made a friend" Tsukasa thought to her self End Flash Back Tsukasa looked back at Konata "You made Ms Kuroi so mad that day" "Yeah…so many memories" the both of stayed quiet as the wind blew though their hair "I'm bored…lets head in side" Konata headed to the bedroom "hey we have a T.V" Konata went to go pick up the remote until she noticed a weird controller "what is this a Nint***do 64" Konata looked around the T.V for the console "What are you looking for?" Tsukasa asked "Nothing" Konata took both controllers and headed to her bed she turned on the T.V then she pressed start on the other controller a menu popped on the screen all the selections where in English "I cant read this" Konata pushed random buttons the screen asked if it was eighteen or older Konata pushed more buttons then the screen went blink "What did you do…you broke it" Tsukasa said "No I di-" the screen showed an attractive women sitting on a chair "What is this?" Tsukasa asked "I don't Know" Then a man went up to the woman "_Are you ready to be a __naughty" _the man asked then the woman started to unzip his pants And…(well you guys know what's going to happen) Tsukasa face started turning red "Konata change it-change it" Tsukasa covered her face with her hands "I'm trying-I'm trying" Konata pressed more random buttons the movie fast forward and then played the movie Now the man was on top of the woman Tsukasa peeked from her hand and saw how babes were made Konata some how ended the movie she looked over at Tsukasa Tsukasa just sat there her face couldn't be any more redder "Hey…Tsukasa…you ok?" Konata asked Tsukasa didn't answer "hello~" Konata waved her hand in front of her face "heh out cold" Konata went to the to the kitchen and looked in the mini fridge and saw nothing "aw~ I'm so hungry" she garbed a cup and filled it with water she went back to the bed room Tsukasa was still in her trance Konata slashed Tsukasa with water "Hey pufftt why did you do that?" Tsukasa wiped away the water off her eyes "To check if you were still alive" Konata said Konata pick up the remote and went to a random channel after a few minutes she remembered something she wanted to ask "Hey Tsukasa" "Yeah" "I didn't know you had a birth mark on your cheek" "where?" Tsukasa felt around her cheeks. Konata grinned "Not those cheeks" Tsukasa looked confused then realized what she meant "You-you looked at it" Tsukasa covered her bottom "You know…it looks like a star" "No it doesn't…its ugly" Tsukasa started turning red "Its not that ug-" Konata stomach growled "I'm so hungry when are they coming back?" "I don't know…maybe if you watch some T.V it get your mind off it" "your right" Konata changed the channel "_Try our new Big M*c from __McDo**lds_" the screen showed a mouth watering burger Konata changed the channel "_It ain't easy being cheesy" _the T.V showed a bag of chips Konata changed the channel "_Better ingredients better pizza __Papa J**n" _the screen showed a golden pizza Konata turned off the T.V and looked over at Tsukasa "That didn't help…I'm even more hungry" "I'm sorry Konata" "No…its not your fault" laid on her back Tsukasa looked at Konata "Maybe this is a good time to talk about my feelings" Tsukasa thought to herself "Hey…Konata" "Yes" "I want to talk" Tsukasa's mood was now serious Konata sensed it "Sure…what's it about" Konata asked "Well…you rea-" Tsukasa was interrupted by a call for help "Guy's, Were back come and give us a hand" "Ok…you can tell me later" Konata got up and walked out of the room. "Yeah…later" Tsukasa sadly said and got up to go help After the groceries were put on the table Konata look inside of the bags and saw that most of them had snacks and a few cooking ingredients "Jeez did Kagami do all the shoping" Konata said "What's that supposed mean" Kagami fussed "Well look at all these sn-" Konata stomach started to growl "Your stomach says different" Kagami teased "Just hand me my choco cornet" Konata muttered "Sorry…they don't sell it here" Konata heart sank when she heard those words "here try this instead" Kagami handed a Danish to Konata. Konata slapped it out of Kagami hands "I don't want that I want my choco cornet" Konata said "I told you they don't sell it here" "oh but" Konata reached into one of the bags "they sell pocky sticks instead" Konata holded up a box of pocky sticks "I can explain" "explain what, that you guys bought" Konata reached inside random bags "chips, cookies, soda, candy, first aid kits…first aid kits?" Konata looked at the kit in confusion "What's this for?" "Oh that's just incase someone get hurt" "Ha you liar" both girls turned to **Patricia "Kagami bought that thing for you"** "**Really Kagami" Konata asked** "**I just felt bad for making you bleed…plus I saw that you were bleeding in the taxi" Kagami turned her head to hide the red marks across her face** "**Aw~ my **Tsundere is worried about me" Konata patted Kagami head "Hey stop that" Kagami push Konata hand away "anyways…if you want I can bandage that cut for you" Konata was shocked at the offer "Sure" Konata garb a box of pocky and followed Kagami to a room Kagami sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her Konata sat next to Kagami "Roll up your sleeve" Kagami said Konata rolled up her sleeve "Jeez…what did they do to you" "I don't want to talk about" Konata coldly said "Oh…ok" Kagami open the kit and pulled out some disinfected "this may hurt a little" Kagami put the **Liquid **on a wool ball and started to clean the wound Konata jumped in pain Kagami pulled back the wool ball "sorry I'll go softer" "no its ok just do it as you normally do it" Konata said Kagami continued to clean when she went near the cut Konata jumped in pain but Kagami need to clean the cut

"I need to get closer to the cut…maybe if you started talking it get your mind of the pain"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Konata said

"I wasn't talking about that" Kagami said

"Oh…what do want to talk about?"

"Anything that's on your mind" Konata opened her mouth "except anime" Konata thought about any subject then she got something

"Do you blame me for what happened to me and Tsukasa?" Konata

"N-no" Kagami lied

"Then why did you push me…and hit me" Kagami sensed the sadness in Konata voice

"Well I…was just mad that's all" Kagami said as she picked up the roll of bandages

"Your lying" Konata said "tell me the truth"

"Ok…I did blame you for what happened" Kagami looked at Konata. face she had a depressed look "but when you started bleeding I felt bad, like I said I was just mad…and I shouldn't blame someone for something they have no control over"

"Thanks for being honest" Konata tried to lighten the mood so she said

"Hey Kagami-sama"

"I asked you not to call me that" Kagami tighten the bandages around her arm

"Ow-ow-ow that's too tight"

"Good maybe you'll learn not to call me that" Kagami redid the bandages the both of them started to laugh

"By the way, when did you learned how to do this?" Konata asked

"Well when you have a clumsy little sister you kind of have to learn to do stuff like this"

Kagami finished bandaging the cut

"There all finished. Is it too tight?" Kagami asked Konata moved her arm around

"No its fine"

"It should hold out until we visit a hosp-"

"No hospitals" Konata snapped Kagami didn't want to upset Konata anymore then she already did so she played along

"Aright no hospitals…just don't get it wet ok" Konata forgot she had a box of pocky she opened them and started eating them

"Want some?" Konata offered

"Sure" Kagami took some Pocky she looked at Konata and smiled. Konata smiled back

"Sorry to interrupt your moment" Patricia said from the door way

"W-we weren't doing anything" Kagami said


End file.
